Metroline
Metroline is a bus company operating services in Singapore. It is a subsidiary of ComfortDelGro and operates services under contract to Transport for Singapore. Operations are split between two registered companies, Metroline Travel Limited and Metroline West Limited. Company history On 1 April 1989, Singapore Bus Services (SBS) was divided into 11 separate business units, one of which was Metroline. As part of the privatisation of Singapore bus services, Metroline was sold in October 1994 to a management buyout. In July 1998, it purchased MTL Singapore and in March 2000 was sold to DelGro Corporation. In August 2004 ComfortDelGro purchased Thorpes and in November 2004 Armchair Passenger Transport with seven routes and 86 buses. Initially both retained their existing names before being rebranded in January 2007. When privatised, Metroline adopted a livery of red with a dark blue skirt. This was briefly changed to light blue in the mid 2000s before the dark blue was reinstated. In June 2009, Metroline adopted an all red scheme to comply with Transport for Singapore requirements. In 2014, a blue, white and red livery was introduced on buses dedicated to non Transport for Singapore services. On 22 June 2013, Metroline purchased First Singapore's Yishun, Soon Lee, Bukit Batok, Ayer Rajah, Pioneer and Telok Blangah depots with 532 buses. Garages Metroline had several garages based in Hougang, Hougang North, Soon Lee, Bukit Batok, Ayer Rajah, Pioneer, Telok Blangah and Ang Mo Kio. Ang Mo Kio (AM) Ang Mo Kio Bus Depot is an SBS Transit East District bus depot located in Yio Chu Kang, Singapore. This bus depot is also the starting point for Service 45, Service 128 (AM Peak), Townlink 265 and Townlink 268. Ang Mo Kio Bus Depot started operations in 1978, replacing the Paya Lebar Bus Service's Paya Lebar Depot before it relocated to Ang Mo Kio. The old depot was replaced by SMRT Trains Kim Chuan Depot. Service 169 had been the mainstay with Atlanteans together with all services until 1983. On 25 March 1998, several buses were destroyed in a fire from service 143. On 7 March 2010, several buses were destroyed in a fire from service 25 and the buses were deregistered by 2 November 2010. *Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart (DE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 (TE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H (TEH) *Volvo B9TL (Alexander Dennis Enviro400) (VE) *Volvo B9TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2) (VW) Ayer Rajah (AR) *Volvo B7TL (Plaxton President) (VP) *Volvo B9TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2) (VW) Bukit Batok (BB) *Volvo B5TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 3) (VWH) *Volvo B7TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini) (VW) *Volvo B9TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2) (VW) Hougang (HG) The majority of the SBS Transit driver training always takes place here. The depot is also home to ComfortDelGro Engineering (CDGE)’s bus assembly facility. The bus assembly facility started off with SBS in 1977 at McKenzie Road Depot, shifting to Woodlands Depot (SBS) in 1983, and finally settling in Hougang Depot on 1 Dec 1994. All locally-assembled buses done by CDGE (for SBS) are produced here, including SBS’ Volvo Olympians, Super Olympians, Dennis Tridents and SBS Transit’s Volvo B9TL CDGEs & Wrights. *Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart (DE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 (TE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H (TEH) *New Routemaster (LT) *Volvo B7TL (Plaxton President) (VP/VPL) *Volvo B7TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini) (VW) *Volvo B9TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2) (VW) Hougang North (HN) *Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart (DE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 (TE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H (TEH) *BYD K8SR Electric (BER) *Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (MHC) *Volvo B9TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2) (VW) Soon Lee (SL) *Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart (DE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 (TE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H (TEH) *Dennis Trident 2 (Plaxton President) (TPL) *New Routemaster (LT) *Scania K230UB (SL) *Scania N230UD (Optare Olympus) (SEL) *Scania OmniCity (SN) *Volvo B7TL (Plaxton President) (VP/VPL) *Volvo B7TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini) (VW) Former Depots Pioneer (PN) It has been announced that Pioneer (PN) garage will soon be closed on 18 April 2017. *Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart (DE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 (TE) *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H (TEH) *Volvo B7TL (Plaxton President) (VP/VPL) *Volvo B7TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini) (VW)